A Twister of Fate
by SmileYou'reWICKED
Summary: The catfight scene, only from Glinda's perspective. What was going through Glinda's head during the showdown that occurred at where that farmgirl's barn crashed? Find out. Oneshot.


**Hi, here's a little piece I did showing Glinda's point of view of the infamous catfight scene (aka the scene before No Good Deed). I added some bits here and there. Sorry for the weird spacing, my computer does that. :)**

"That's right-just take that one road the whole time...!" I called out.  
I smiled at the little girl as she and her little dog departed. Dorothy and...what was it? Dodo? Even as they walked further away, my eyes couldn't avoid the unmistakable sparkling ruby slippers on the small feet. My smile slipped off my face. No, no, Glinda, you mustn't get sad...not yet.

"I hope they don't get lost. I am so bad at giving directions," I told myself in an attempt to cheer up.

I paused and watched the figures disappear into the horizon of the Yellow Brick Road. They were off to see the Wizard... the Wonderful Wizard...

I quickly glanced around in all directions before I strode over to a patch of flowers. It wouldn't do to have Glinda the Good be seen mourning the Wicked Witch of the East, now... I bent down and gathered the lot. I gently sniffed them, and smiled as tears clouded my vision. Roses. For Nessarose. I took a deep breath. Stand up, Glinda. Walk over to the horrendous house...kneel down...set the flowers there...

I had to stifle a cry when I had an up close and personal view of her legs. Nessa was wearing these striped socks...and, well, she _was_ wearing those slippers. Her shoes...they had represented how the bittersweet girl finally had the freedom to walk. She didn't need care, for once in her life. And then that ended. Abruptly. The tears clouding my vision flooded over and fell, like salty raindrops. My guilty conscience had come back to haunt me. It was a cool voice, whispering in the back of my mind.  
_You had the idea. You killed her. Do you see what happens when someone gets jealous? Green with envy?_

"Oh, Nessa," I said softly, choking back more tears.

"What a touching display of grief," a voice said cooly.

I was taken aback and stood up quickly. For a second I thought my conscience had spoken again. And then I realized who it really was. Elphie...no, Elphaba. I swiftly moved to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"I don't believe we have anything further to say to one another," I replied.

I was being coldhearted, and I knew it. But no one could blame me...because the last time I saw Elphaba...

"I wanted something to remember her by. All that was left of her were those shoes-and now that wretched little _farmgirl_ has walked off with them!"

I was confused. Elphaba had never wanted the shoes. Her father had sent them to Nessa, and Elphaba had never asked for such a thing. They were just shoes, for goodness sake! Elphaba was never a material kind of person. She didn't want possessions. That was me. The only important possessions she had, as far as I knew? Her mother's bottle...and the hat I gave her that fateful night of the dance. I opened my mouth, just to say a comforting word or two, but was interrupted.

"I would appreciate some time alone, to say goodbye to my sister!"

Fine. If Elphaba didn't want me here, I had no business staying. I turned away and began to tread out into the fields. Something, however, made me stop. I glanced over my shoulder to see Elphaba hunched over by the house, talking quietly. I went back over and heard the last of her words.

"Nessa...oh, Nessa, please forgive me..."

That immediately struck a chord. Elphaba was placing the blame on _herself_! The guilt rushed back into my head as I scurried over to her side.

"Elphie," I said softly, using the soothing, familiar nickname. "Don't blame yourself."

Elphaba looked up at me, her chocolate brown eyes shimmering in emotion. I stared into them and tried to think of something comforting to say.

"Elphaba, it's not your fault...it's-"

"It was the Wizard, wasn't it? I refused his little offer, to be wonderful, to be a big fat phony! And in retaliation, he had that farm girl drop a house on Nessa! And it worked. He's wrecking me, Glinda. He killed Nessa and he's tearing me apart. Killing two witches with one...farm house."

"It's dreadful, it is! To have a house fall on you. But-accidents will happen..."

Immediately, I wished I could take back my words. Elphaba's eyes flickered in disbelief as she soaked in what I just said.

"You call this an accident?" she asked, her voice cracking.

I took a step back at this sudden turn of events. Trying to make up for it, I tried again.

"Yes, well-maybe not an accident, but..."

Her eyes were suddenly daring. Begging me to challenge her.

"Well, then...what would you call it?"

"Well..."

I struggled for the right words to say. Sound professional. Sound like a politician. Sound smart. Not like the brainless Galinda-with-a-ga.

"A regime change."

That sounded smart, didn't it?

"Caused by a bizarre and unexpected...twister of fate."

I didn't believe a word of what I said. I was the one who gave Madame Morrible that idea. Me, in my betrayed and bitter rage...

I looked back into Elphaba's eyes, which had clouded with an undetectable emotion. It quickly disappeared and in its place came an obvious shining anger. Now Elphaba was sneering. She had a mocking expression on her face, which seemed to be informing me that I was a gullible idiot.

"So you think cyclones just appear? Out of the blue?"

I didn't like this Elphaba. This one with sharp, biting words, words directed at me.

"I don't know, I never really-"

She interrupted me. Like a spiteful schoolgirl, she finished the sentence herself.

"No, of course you _never_...you're too busy telling everyone how wonderful everything is!"

She spat the word wonderful like it was a piece of garbage beneath her feet. My defensive mode was actively working.

"Well, I'm a public figure now! People expect me to-"

"Lie?" she asked loudly.

"Be encouraging!" I shouted.

We both looked over one another as we thought about how weak that sounded. I quickly spoke some more.

"And what exactly have _you_ been doing? Besides riding around on that filthy old thing?"

There. I sounded intimidating enough. And there was truth to my words. While Elphaba was off hiding with Animals and seeing Fiyero behind my back, I was actually doing _work_.

"Well, we can't all come and go by _bubble_."

I winced at her glower. It occurred to me that while I was in an expensive gown and a crown, she was in the same dress she was wearing when we visited the Wizard...only torn up and ratty.

"Whose invention was that, the Wizard's? Of course, even if it wasn't, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it."

My eyes immediately narrowed. I did know that the Wizard wasn't the most trustworthy or honest man, but Elphaba wasn't one to talk!

"Yes, well, a lot of us are taking things that don't belong to us, _arent't we_?"

I tried and failed to complete that sentence in a harsh enough tone.

Elphaba widened her eyes in protest. Something disappeared from those eyes. Any trace of kindness to me, to her old friend, was gone. Instead those eyes turned into a deadly glare. We both stood there for a while, shooting the evil eye at each other.

"Now, wait just a clock tick. I know it's difficult for that blissful blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose _someone like me_! But it's happened. It's real. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it! He never belonged to you-he doesn't love you, and he never did. _He loves ME_!"

I had been listening to her words, frozen and trembling. After her last sentence, before I could comprehend the action, I raised my hand up and slapped her in the face.

For a second Elphaba's face was one of pure shock. Something surged up inside me, like...pride, extreme pride, for slapping my former best friend. Then a loud, horrid sound reached my ears. The sound of Elphaba cackling. The sound that Oz dubbed as the screech of a wicked witch.

"Feel better?" she asked, flashing a maniacal grin.

I took a step towards her, making a loud thud with my staff.

"Yes, I do!"

"Good," she said, giving me a far more powerful slap.

I reeled back, my cheek stinging with a flash of pain. I composed myself again, and stared at her.

"So do I," she said smugly.

We glared at each other again, and then went into ridiculous positions. I held up my staff and she her broom, each trying to seem threatening. We circled around one another, me twirling my staff in some kind of...I don't know, offensive move?

I don't know which witch sprang first. The wicked witch or the good one? If there was a difference... I threw down my staff and pounced. We were tearing at each other, scratching as if we had claws of a lioness.

Suddenly, the familar sound of the Gale Force came from behind me. The Wizard's guards! I continued fighting, grabbing Elphaba's hat off the top of her head and beating her with it. Unfortunately, hats were hollow and fabric.

"Halt!" the guards yelled.

Pairs of guards grabbed us both and separated us.

"Let me go!" Elphaba yelled, actually growling at them.

"Sorry it us took so long to get here, miss!" a guard said. He set me down and went towards Elphaba, weapon raised.

I stared confusedly at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Elphaba, who was being held back, truly gave me a look of pure hatred.

"You mean you stalled me here for this long to use my sister's death as a _trap_ to capture me?" she asked, voice rising.

I looked around, terrified at the situation. I recalled Madame Morrible sending me down here, telling me to chat up Elphaba if she appeared, but I had completely forgotten that before our conversation.

"I never meant any harm, I just told-"

"ARRRRRGH!" a male voice yelled from my right.

Looking in that direction, I was stunned to see Fiyero swinging down from a vine, planting his feet on the ground between me and Elphaba. He aimed his gun at the guards threateningly.

"Let the green girl go!" he stated firmly.

"Fiyero!" I said in surprise.

My heart sunk again, gazing at Fiyero. How could he just abandon me and run off with Elphaba? And then he returns, just to save her...

"Let her go. Or explain to all Oz how you watched Glinda the Good be slain," he said, turning his gun on me.

"Fiyero, no," I weakly uttered.

I was completely frozen, seeing him stare at me with no emotion in his eyes. Not just that, there was no way Fiyero was going to get out of this safely. The head guard looked at me, thinking. There was really no choice needed. They all slowly stepped back, letting Elphaba rush towards Fiyero.

"Elphaba, go," he said, tossing her broom to her.

She tried to protest, but he repeated himself, louder.

As much as this hurt me, I was relieved that Elphaba wouldn't end up being captured. Oz did hold a death sentence for treason, after all.

"Elphie," I spoke softly, throwing her hat to her, "Do it."

Staring at both me and Fiyero, understanding but not quite accepting what would happen next, she ran past the guards, into the field of cornstalks. Fiyero aimed at the guards to ensure her safe escape, then turned back at me. The guards closed in on him as he lowered the gun in defeat.

"Seize him!" the leader yelled.

Seeing it happen before my eyes, I rushed towards them, horrified.

"What? What are you doing? Stop! In the name of goodness, _stop_!"

They held down Fiyero and paused to look at me. As I came to terms with it, I stated the truth.

"Don't you see? He was never going to harm me, he just," my voice broke, "H-he loves her."

Fiyero looked up at me, and we silently reached an understanding. We were no longer the shallow bubbly girl and the charming Winkie prince.

"He has answers," the head guard said.

What? No, this was going all wrong! I was still an airhead! What have I done?

Ignoring my shrieks, the lead guard gave commands to the others.

"Take him to the field there!" he yelled, as they put Fiyero up on a pole like he was a meaningless...a meaningless /scarecrow/!

"Don't let him go until he tells us where the witch went!"

Tears in my eyes, I pleaded, glancing ahead at guards who rushed to pick up their brutal weapons.

"Please, don't hurt him! No! Fiyerooo..." I screamed.

The guard had to hold me back as they took Fiyero further into the field to torture him. They left me behind, a sobbing mess.

I could swear I heard another voice far off screeching his name.


End file.
